Proteins play an important role in today's medical portfolio. For human application every therapeutic protein has to meet distinct criteria. To ensure the safety of biopharmaceutical agents to humans by-products accumulating during the production process have to be removed especially. To fulfill the regulatory specifications one or more purification steps have to follow the manufacturing process. Among other things, purity, throughput, and yield play an important role in determining an appropriate purification process.
Conjugates of therapeutic proteins have been reported, for example, for polyethylene glycol (PEG) and Interleukin-6 (EP 0 442 724), for PEG and erythropoietin (WO 01/02017), for chimeric molecules comprising Endostatin and immunoglobulins (US 2005/008649), for secreted antibody based fusion proteins (US 2002/147311), for fusion polypeptides comprising albumin (US 2005/0100991; human serum albumin U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,969), for PEGylated polypeptides (US 2005/0114037), and for erythropoietin fusions.
Necina, R., et al. (Biotechnol. Bioeng. 60 (1998) 689-698) reported the capture of human monoclonal antibodies directly from cell culture supernatants by ion exchange media exhibiting high charge density. In WO 89/05157 a method is reported for the purification of product immunoglobulins by directly subjecting the cell culture medium to a cation exchange treatment. A one-step purification of monoclonal IgG antibodies from mouse ascites is described by Danielsson, A., et al., J. Immun. Meth. 115 (1988) 79-88. A method for purifying a polypeptide by ion exchange chromatography is reported in WO 2004/024866 in which a gradient wash is used to resolve a polypeptide of interest from one or more contaminants. In EP 0 530 447 a process for purifying IgG monoclonal antibodies by a combination of three chromatographic steps is reported. A facile purification of mono-PEGylated interleukin-1 receptor antagonist is reported by Yu, G., et al., Process Biotechnol. 42 (2007) 971-977. Wang, H., et al., Peptides 26 (2005) 1213-1218; reports the purification of hTFF3 expressed in E. coli by a two step cation exchange chromatography. Yun, Q., et al. (Yun, Q., et al., J. Biotechnol. 118 (2005) 67-74) report the purification of PEGylated rhG-CSF by two consecutive ion-exchange chromatography steps.